piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
1700s
A list of events in the 1700s, otherwise known as the Eighteenth Century, related to Pirates of the Caribbean. Events 1704 *'Unknown date' – The Whale and Waterspout was established by S. Garrett in Port Royal.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.16-17 "Port Royal" 1705 *'January 6' – Benjamin Franklin was born in Boston. 1708 *'Unknown date' – During the battle off the Devil's Triangle, the last anti-piracy campaign battle of Captain Armando Salazar's pirate hunting career in which 10 ships were destroyed and its respective crewmen killed, the Wicked Wench crew, leaded by a young Jack Sparrow following the death of Captain Morgan, manages to trick the Silent Mary crew to go into the Devil's Triangle, destroying the ship of the line and killing its crewmen along Salazar, who were unknowingly resurrected as ghosts by the Triangle's power.The timeline established in On Stranger Tides (which takes place in 1750) and Dead Men Tell No Tales (which takes place in 1751) sets this battle around 1708. 1717 *'February' – Samuel Bellamy in the Sultana takes the Whydah near Jamaica and keeps it for his own use. *'April 27' - The Whydah founders in a storm off Cape Cod, Massachusetts. Samuel Bellamy and all but nine of his men are drowned. *'September 5' - King George I of Great Britain issues a royal decree, known as the Act of Grace pardoning all pirates who surrender to the appointed authorities by September 5, 1718. *'November 28' - Edward Teach captures the French slave ship La Concorde near Martinique. He keeps the ship and renames her Queen Anne's Revenge. 1718 *'Unknown date' – While sailing towards Isla de Muerta in search of the Aztec Gold of Hernán Cortés, Captain Jack Sparrow is victim of a mutiny leaded by his First Mate Hector Barbossa on his ship the Black Pearl, being abandoned by his crew at Rumrunner's Isle.The timeline established in On Stranger Tides (which takes place in 1750) and Dead Men Tell No Tales (which takes place in 1751) sets the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl around 1728. Barbossa's mutiny had to happen ten years earlier, in 1718. *'November 22' – Edward "Blackbeard" Teach raided the Carolina coast. He later clashed with members of the British Royal Navy at Ocracoke Inlet. Note: In real-world history, Blackbeard was killed and decapitated by a Lieutenant Robert Maynard in this battle.Blackbeard – On This Day in History Fact | Jerry Bruckheimer Producer Blog But according to dialogue in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, it's implied that his death was only legend in the Pirates of the Caribbean world.According to Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Blackbeard's death was only legend. How he escaped is unknown still. *'December 10' – The pirate captain Stede Bonnet was hanged in Charleston. 1720 *'November 18' – The pirate captain Calico Jack Rackham was hanged in Port Royal, Jamaica. 1721 *'April 28' – Mary Read died of a violent fever while at prison in Port Royal, Jamaica. 1727 *'March 20' – Isaac Newton died in his sleep in London. *'June 11/22' – King George I died on during one of his visits to Hanover, Germany. George II of Great Britain succeeded him. 1728 *'Unknown date' – The Blood of the Aztec Curse pursuit took place shortly after Captain Jack Sparrow saved Elizabeth Swann from drowning at the coast of Port Royal, with the Black Pearl cursed crew commanded by Hector Barbossa against the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] crew hired by Jack Sparrow, while the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] crew commanded by Commodore James Norrington joining late the pursuit. 1729 *'Unknown date' – The Search for the Dead Man's Chest took place shortly after Lord Cutler Beckett ordered Will Turner's and Elizabeth Swann's arrest during their wedding day, with the Black Pearl crew under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow and the cursed Flying Dutchman crew attempting to find the Dead Man's Chest.The timeline established in On Stranger Tides (which takes place in 1750) and Dead Men Tell No Tales (which takes place in 1751) sets the events of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End around 1729. *'Unknown date' – The War Against Piracy took place following many pirate executions, with the Black Pearl crew, and the Empress crew attempting to convince or obligate the Brethren Court and its Pirate Armada to fight against Lord Cutler Beckett's East India Trading Company Armada leaded by the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] into the final fight at the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. 1730 *'Unknown date' – Henry Turner was born.The timeline established in ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'', its novelization, and the comic book adaptation sets Henry Turner's birth in 1730. 1732 *'Unknown date' – Carina Smyth was born.According to to the prequel novel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, Carina Smyth was 19 during the events of the film. The timeline established in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, its novelization, and the comic book adaptation sets Carina's birth in 1732. 1739 * August 15 - Will Turner visits his wife Elizabeth and 9-year-old son Henry after 10 years of service on the Flying Dutchman. * August 16 - Will Turner leaves again after his one day is up. 1742 * Unknown date - 12-year-old Henry Turner boards the Dutchman and informs his father, Will Turner, about the Trident of Poseidon and how it can be used to free the latter of his curse. 1746 *'July 9' – King Philip V of Spain died in Madrid, Spain. Ferdinand VI of Spain succeeded him. *'Unknown date', during Winter – While sailing off the coast of Hispaniola one winter night, the Black Pearl, under the command of Captain Hector Barbossa, was attacked by the Queen Anne's Revenge under the command of Blackbeard. Using the Sword of Triton to haunt the ship's lines, the Pearl turned against her crew and was subsequently shrunked and placed inside a bottle at Blackbeard's cabin. Only Barbossa survived the ordeal via cutting his right leg.As evidenced by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel, the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales are set in 1751. In the movie, Barbossa says the Black Pearl was shrunk "five winters ago" by Blackbeard. 1750 *'Unknown date' – The Quest for the Fountain of Youth took place, with the Queen Anne's Revenge crew, the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] crew and the Spanish attempting to find the Fountain of Youth.As evidenced by interview with production designer John Myhre as well as what was written on the pirate execution sign, placed the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides in 1750. Note: While production designer John Myhre stated that a date of 1750 was chosen, he also note it could be "a bit earlier, or just a hair later," confirming that Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides takes place in that range.In the previous movies, there seemed to be quite a wide range in terms of historical accuracy, and I think they did, 'as long as it made sense, find out what's the most fun thing to use.' We picked a date of 1750, we all got together in a room, and said, 'right, let's have a date we can pick and choose from, so we said 1750… and if it was a bit earlier, or just a hair later, maybe we'd do what was most fun for the storytelling, but we're in that range, we're saying mid-1700s. - John Myhre 1751 *'Unknown date' – The Quest for the Trident of Poseidon took place shortly after the battle at the Devil's Triangle in which the Monarch was destroyed and her crew perished, with the Dying Gull crew, the Queen Anne's Revenge crew, the Silent Mary crew and the Essex crew attempting to find the Trident of Poseidon either to broke all the curses over the Seven Seas or to bring the power of the Seas to the British Empire.As evidenced by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel, the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales are set in 1751. Notes and references Category:Years